


Take A Look At The Guy

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [6]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, take a look at the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Mickey and Ian cross path after Ian runaway to west point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Look At The Guy

**Author's Note:**

> When Mickey enter to the Alibi and asked to Kev for a beer, He wouldn't ever imagine who would enter for that door, from all the people who he would ever imagined, he never thought in ever go back to see him again.
> 
> \------

Mickey enter to the Alibi and asked to Kev for a beer

"A beer please" Mickey said

"Here you got buddy" Kev replied giving Mickey a beer

"Take the change" Mickey said

"You don't have to pay me, this one goes for the house" Kev said with a smile.

"Thanks" Mickey replied.

Mickey heard the Alibi door open, still not watching who was standing there, but watching Kev face said everything.

when Mckey turn around He was there, standing, none of them moved, their eyes met each other, no one spoke (except for kev)

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone, sure you two got a lot to talk about", "just don't break anything ok" Kev said while getting out to let them talk.

None of them said a word, but only with the look on their eyes, you could know what they where thingking.

 

"Take a look at the guy  
Who's standin' in front of you  
Take a look at the guy  
Who once lived here with you  
Does he look like the same guy  
Who's lookin' straight back at you"

Mickey said with only the look at his face, without saying a word... Memories came up to Mickey's mind...

"Take a look at the guy  
Once lost in fields  
Remember the time  
He traveled the sky  
It wasn't too long ago  
He ran away from home  
And he ran away from you"

He just couldn't believe who was still standing there, looking at him with a happy face, but Mickey, Mickey was more surprised and shocked to see him standing there after 6 months of have left, of have abandoned him.

But Mickey wasn't the only one thinking about the man he once loved, Ian was thinking about him, his eyes could say the exact words he was thinking at the moment his eyes meet Mickey eyes...

"Take a look at the guy  
Hangin' flesh on the bone  
Who used to play  
Silly games for you to be amused  
Does he look like the same face  
The same eyes, the same guy  
Who's starin' straight back at you"

He could see the dark blue eyes of his lover and see right through his soul, he remember those happy days they had together after he run out to the army, god what an amazing time he had with this man...

"Take a look at the guy  
Who's standin' in front of you  
Take a look at the guy  
Who once lived here with you  
Does he look like the same guy  
Same guy, same guy  
Who used to sing songs for you"

None of them said a word, Ian dropped his bags to the floor.

Mickey left his beer in the table, he stand up and walk to where Ian is standing, without lose sigh of Ian cute green eyes.

"I'm back home" Ian said with a big smile and open arms waiting for his man.

Mickey didn't said anything, but gave Ian a huge loving kiss at Ian mouth.

"Missed you" Mickey said

"Me too" Ian reply. "Won't go away anymore" Ian said

"Good, because the house feels pretty empty without you hun" Mickey said.

"I love you" Ian said.

"I love you too" Mickey reply

as the two guys hug each other, walk away from the Alibi back to their home to live together like the happy couple they now are.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at the guy is a ronnie wood song, which izzy stradlin covered with ron wood itself singing and playing guitar in izzy & the juju hounds debut album.
> 
> the song inspired this story, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you find any mistake, let me know.


End file.
